


I Dream of You

by DelphiniGaunt



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelphiniGaunt/pseuds/DelphiniGaunt
Summary: Kurt has been having dreams about someone who is definitely not his boyfriend.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Kurt Hummel/David Karofsky
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. The First Dream

David placed the chair down in the corner of the room. “Thank you for helping me move David.” I heard myself say. “Of course, anytime Kurt. What are mates for?”

The music changed to a slower-paced song and David threw his head back revealing the hint of sweat glistening on his neck. I swallowed, unexpectedly finding myself attracted to the vulnerability showing on my former bully. “I love this song” he stated, eyes closed. After a few seconds, he turned his gaze towards me, his hazel eyes locking with mine. “Y’know I still owe you a dance,” Dave said with a nervous, lopsided smile on his face. It took me a second to realise he was referring to the prom incident. It had happened nearly 4 years ago; I was surprised he even remembered it.

I took his outstretched hand and he pulled me close, wrapping his hands around my waist. I flung my right arm around his neck and rested my left hand on his incredibly muscled bicep, then nuzzled my head into his neck. Unable to stop myself I inhaled the scent of his sweat. It smelt almost sweet. I tried to distract myself by instead focusing on the music. It was a country playlist that David had put on. The condition of him helping me move my furniture was we had to listen to his music. As much as I hate country music, it was a small inconvenience for a greater good.

When David moved to New York last year, I went to coffee with him, finally following through with my many promises to be his friend in High School. Of course, I hadn’t actually meant all those times I told him in High School we could be friends. I meant it as more of an ‘I’ll pretend you never bullied me, and we will call it friendship kind of way.’ But we are adults now, and when he called, I was slightly curious as to what he was up to, so I had said yes. I definitely did not plan on enjoying his company or wanting to be his friend for real. But here we were a year later, and I would probably consider him one of my best friends here in New York.

“The music played, we held each other close and we danced.” David sang along in my ear. I froze and pulled back to look at him. To make sure it was actually him singing. His voice was deep and crooning. I don’t think I’ve ever heard a voice so beautiful. His eyes locked with mine again, they bore into me and I couldn’t look away if I tried. I swallowed before whispering “I didn’t know you could sing.” “Um, yeah, I actually wanted to be a singer when I was a kid, but dad shut that down pretty quick.” I could see the hurt flash across his eyes at the memory of whatever his dad must’ve said to him about the issue. I wanted more than anything to take the hurt away. I wanted to make sure this man in my arms never hurt again. Losing all control of myself, I leaned in and kissed him. His lips were rough and chapped, a hard pressure against mine, but somehow, also soft, and moulded with mine as if they were always supposed to. It was slow and sweet and perfect.

My eyes flung open and I sat up bracing myself in my bed. There was no way I just had a dream about Karofsky. A guy who bullied me for years. I have Blaine. I love Blaine, not that I’ve told him that yet. Brains do crazy things all the time, it means nothing. And yet it felt so real. As if it wasn’t a dream at all. Stop it Kurt. Of course, it was a dream. I don’t like Karofsky, and I never will.

I grabbed my phone from my bedside table and checked the time – 7.30 am – I sent a quick txt to Blaine “I can’t wait for coffee. K xo" then decided to get up and shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is We Danced by Brad Paisley


	2. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt confesses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies in advance for any random tense changes. I'm trying haha

I walked towards the Lima Bean, attempting to get the weird dream out of my mind. Blaine was already there waiting for me. His bowtie slightly lopsided and his smile, his smile that melted away all my fears. He is the one for me and I wouldn’t change that for the world. I walked up to him and pulled him in for a kiss, slightly too passionate for the cafe. He pushed me back slightly. “What are you doing Kurt?” He mumbled, clearly embarrassed. “I’m sorry Blaine. I had a bad dream last night and just wanted my boyfriend.” Blaine gave me a chaste kiss. “I’ll get the coffee.”

Was it dumb that I was expecting something warmer from him? I just wanted to feel wanted by him. No, I’m being ridiculous. I know he wants me. I put all my thoughts about the dream aside and ended up thoroughly enjoying my date with my boyfriend. Blaine told me about his classes and the new drama with the Daltons and I told Blaine about Sue’s sister dying and how she asked me to help with the funeral. I also told Blaine I was going to audition for the Nationals solo and he helped me pick out a song; Some People from Gypsy. “You’re gonna kill it Kurt.” He gushed in encouragement. My heart warmed, and my cheeks reddened at his support. I was so lucky to have such an amazing man to call mine.

Blaine told me about how the Daltons were doing, about how Wes had broken up with his girlfriend. I was sympathetic, Wes was a cool guy and he deserved happiness. Blaine continued talking about school and his friends and I honestly tried so hard to listen to him, he was my boyfriend and I cared for him and his life outside of our relationship, but my mind’s occupied with the stupid dream. I hated myself for wasting my thoughts on stupid Karofsky. I’m so happy with Blaine but I’m ruining it over a dream about the guy that made my life a living hell.

After another hour of discussing our lives, Blaine had to go back to campus, so I rang Mercedes to see what she was up to. She invited me over for a black and white movie marathon. I needed a day with my best friend. I needed to tell someone about this dream, though I’m not sure I’ll tell her all the details. I was still trying to deny to myself that I had a romantic dream about him, no way I was going to admit it to someone else. But I needed to try and figure out why I was having dreams that weren’t about Blaine.  
Mercedes opened the door and pulled me in for a hug. Her hugs are so warm and definitely improved my mood. We went to her room and I closed the door behind me. Her parents know I’m gay so her usual open-door policy didn’t apply to me. “I need to talk to you ‘Cedes.” A worried look spread across her face. “Nothing terrible, just a dream I had. Though to be honest the dream was pretty horrible.” I admitted, calming her.

We sat on her bed and I told her about the dream. About me dancing with a guy that was definitely not Blaine. About me kissing a guy that was definitely not Blaine. What I didn’t tell her was who it was, despite her prying. The shame was too great. “Do you still like Blaine?” She asked curiously. “I care about Blaine so much. I think I may even love him.” “Wait you love him? Why haven’t you told me this before now?” “I think I do. I’m not 100% sure. But I’m so crazy about him.” I admitted. “And this other guy; do you have feelings for him?” “NO” I said a little too quickly. “I definitely don’t have any feelings for him. I don’t even like him as a person.” I flopped backwards onto the bed in exasperation. “I don’t know what it all means ‘Cedes.” “Well I vote that we watch The Philadelphia Story and distract you from your complicated new crush.” “I don’t have a crush on him” I replied sternly. She laughed, her hearty laugh. “I’m messing with you Kurt. I’ll go get popcorn and you put in the movie.”


	3. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt has to make a tough decision. One he really doesn't want to make.

I was sat on the couch, cuddled into David’s side, my arm around my shoulders. Breakfast at Tiffany’s played on tv. I felt safe, protected. David kissed the top of my head. I sighed in content. “I love you Kurt.” He said out of the blue. I sat up straight and looked at him, I could see the panic in his eyes. We hadn’t said the L-word before. “I’m sorry, I didn’t” “I love you too” I said cutting him off. He grinned. “I’m so happy” he whispered before leaning in to kiss me. It started slow but quickly became more passionate. He lay me down on my back and deepened the kiss, his hands slipping under my shirt, roaming my chest. Our shirts quickly came off and David unbuttoned my pants before sliding them off.

My eyes shot open. I had had a dream of myself and Karofsky every day this week, and now dream me supposedly loved him. It is almost as if the more I will them to stop the more I have them. I’m just glad I woke up before it got any further. I don’t think I’m ready for a sex dream with my ex-tormenter, though my body has betrayed me as I felt my morning wood pressing against my pyjama pants. In an attempt to distract myself and cool myself off I got out of bed and went to the shower. Wash the shame away before school.

I pulled Mercedes aside in the hallway. “I had another dream last night. We said I love you to each other and almost had sex. Well, I think we did have sex, but I woke up just before it got to that part, but there was frottage.” “Kurt these are getting insane. Are you sure you don’t like him?” “I’m certain,” I said, and I mostly believed it. I thought back to yesterday when he had walked past me in the hall. My heart betrayed me and fluttered a little. “I have absolutely no feelings for him,” I told her, though I think I was more me trying to convince myself.

I rang Blaine asking him if he could meet up after school. He readily agreed, no comprehension of what laid in store for him. I sat at the Lima Bean, coffee in my hand, a nervous wreck. I know this is the right thing to do but I was breaking my own heart, and I was about to break the love of my life’s. But once I sorted out these dreams, I definitely plan to get back together with Blaine. I just hate myself for what I have to do to Blaine, what I’m doing by having these dreams.

I felt hands press over my eyes. “Hey babe,” he said before placing a peck on my cheek. “So, what is the spontaneous coffee date for?” he asked. I stared at him, scared of what I was about to do. “Kurt? What’s wrong?” He asked worriedly. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. “I’ve been having these dreams… about another guy. Nothing has happened between us. It is just the dreams, but I feel like I’m cheating on you. Like I’m betraying you.” “You’re not though Kurt. It is normal to have sex dreams. I had a sex dream about Ryan Reynolds last week. You don’t have to feel guilty.” “They aren’t sex dreams, but they are intimate. Well, one was almost a sex dream, but it wasn’t. I also really don’t want to have a sex dream with him.” I rambled. Then I said out loud what I’d been too scared to admit, even to myself. “It is like I’m falling for him in my sleep. And I don’t want him. I really don’t. I want you Blaine, but I need to figure this out. My head is a mess. It is unfair for us to continue to be together while my subconscious is ruining my life.” “What are you saying Kurt?” I paused. Saying it out loud was so final. I didn’t want to lose Blaine. He is perfect. I’m supposed to love him. We were gonna get married and have a daughter that did ballet. I wasn’t supposed to have feelings for the guy who sent me death threats and made my last few years a living hell. “I think we should break up.”


	4. It's Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt is in denial about the dreams affecting his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait between uploads. Uni is stressful at the moment and trying to juggle both is a mission. Thank you all so much for reading.

I stood at the alter staring into the eyes of the man I love. He had the biggest grin on his face and tears pooling in his eyes. He is the most beautiful person in my world. I looked out to the audience. Everyone I loved was there; everyone except Finn. I know David wished his parents were here too but I’m not sure they are ever going to accept his sexuality. Saying “I do” was the easiest decision I’ve ever made in my life; I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with this amazing man.

The reception had gone well so far, David and I danced to ‘We Danced’ for our first dance. It seemed fitting as it was our first dance in every aspect. My extreme hatred for country music has slowly become more of a tolerable dislike in the past few years. David’s love for the genre confounds me, but he has, frustratingly, worn me down. One could argue that my forcing him to sing show tunes with me was a fair trade, but I still feel like I have the worse end of the deal. There were some awesome speeches so far; people sending us love, sharing anecdotes of high school. Santana kindly reminded me of the Santa incident much to my dismay, and a few too many people pointed out the irony of me dating my high school bully. Rachel got up to give her speech. “I don’t have anything to say that I haven’t said a hundred times before or hasn’t been said tonight already. So instead I’m going to sing you a song on behalf of someone who I knew would have given anything to have been here.” FURT appeared in big block letters on the projector screen behind her and the opening bars to ‘Just the Way You Are’ began playing as the rest of the New Directions joined her on stage. The tears began spilling, myself, and half the room touched by the heartwarming tribute to my brother. 

I need to get these dreams out of my mind. I still can’t understand why I’m having them. I need to get David out of my head. Oh god, now I’m calling him David in my head. This has got to stop. And why wasn't Finn at my wedding, why were they performing a tribute? So many questions. Finn better be at my future wedding, which will NOT be to David Karofsky.

My phone bleeped; a text from Mercedes. “So, did you have another dream?” “I married him ‘Cedes.” “Are you sure you don’t have feelings for this mystery man? Also, are you ever going to tell me who this guy is.” “I most definitely do not have feelings for him.” Lies. “And I’m not going to tell you who he is. It’s humiliating.” “It’s not Finn is it? Cause I know he's your brother now, but you used to have a pretty big crush on him so it wouldn’t be completely weird.” “God Mercedes. I’m not having dreams about Finn. Stop prying. I’m not telling you.” I hung up. Maybe I should tell her. Maybe telling someone will prove to my brain just how ridiculous this is. But how could I possibly tell anyone? I feel enough shame knowing it let alone sharing it.

School was long. Despite prom being 2 weeks ago, everyone was still talking about David and I winning King and Queen. Hearing our names constantly linked together was really not helping my current situation. What else wasn’t helping was the stupid bully whips. David and Santana were still insistent on walking the New Directions to class. As if on cue, David appeared next to me and my breath hitched at the close proximity of him. Why is he having an effect on me? I truly am a sucker for punishment. I swear this is some kind of beauty and the beast style Stockholm syndrome. Unable to stop myself I let my hand brush against his. Immediately regretting my action, I yanked my hand back and wrapped it around my waist. He flinched away from me as well and looked around hoping no one noticed. His obsession with staying in the closet was frustrating. If he was out at school I could just reach over and grab his hand. No. I don’t want to hold David’s hand. What the fuck is wrong with me. I don’t want David. “Sorry” I whispered. He stayed silent as he walked me the rest of the way to my English class.

I need to squash my developing crush on David before it starts. And my trip to New York next week will be the perfect distraction.


End file.
